The present invention relates to showers for bathing, and more particularly to shower mats and auxiliary shower spray heads.
For many individuals, particularly the elderly, disabled, or others with limited flexibility, it can be difficult to appropriately clean their feet, legs, and lower body. While the stream of water from a conventional wall mounted shower head may be utilized for bathing the lower extremities for more agile individuals, the inability of an individual to safely reach their legs and feet presents problems for others.
Auxiliary hose mounted shower heads are known and can assist users with directing the shower spray. However, the user must hold the shower head to direct the spray to their lower extremities. This may make it difficult for the user to apply a cleaning agent, such as soap, while they hold the auxiliary shower head. For those that need to stabilize themselves while showering, this can present an unnecessary safety risk.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus and method for bathing assistance for the lower body and extremities.